


Off With His Head

by planetoidexplorer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ffffuckin upd8 man, M/M, collide fucked me up, this is a Drabble I guess the dirkjake feels are hitting me hard rn, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetoidexplorer/pseuds/planetoidexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurs after the events of [S]: Collide. Jake finds out that Dirk has lost his head again.</p><p>Edit: this is totally inaccurate I know, I wrote it right after the update to just get my thoughts and feels out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off With His Head

Jake English was soaring. Not literally, but he felt like he had proved something to those who had called him weak. Vriska's rolling eyes and offhand remarks had pushed his spirits lower than he had ever felt them go. Jake had been lost, without hope. When he was assigned to his job, to defeat the Felt, he was convinced he would never be able to.  
But something stirred within him when he saw those green towering monsters approach. He had been training and working for so many years to be able to fight like this. These goofy pistols by his side would do him just fine. And when it was all over, he let out a long breath of relief. Fighting in his undies was more difficult than he thought it would be, and with the help of dear Jane, he was able to do it. He beat the Felt. Jake inwardly hoped that she was alright.  
He stepped off the pile of unconscious creatures and scratched his head. Was the battle over? Were his friends alright? Pain shot through his chest. Roxy, Jane, Dirk... Another shot of pain, stronger this time. Oh god, Dirk. Even if they did survive this... Would their friendship fare just as good? That terrifying thought pounded through his brain as it had for so long. He had to find his friends.  
As if on cue, Jake heard a shout of pain from behind him, over a small hill and past a few lumbering skeletons. Then a sob. Garbled talking. Jake turned and ran past the hill as fast as he could, scrambling over jagged edges of tough dirt and stumbling over the hill's peak. His foot caught a divet and he flew down the hill, rolling and shutting his eyes the whole way down. Once the world stopped spinning, he got to his feet and faced the ones he had been chasing after. Dirk's brother (Dave, was it?) stood facing him, along with a strangely familiar troll with striking red eyes and pointed horns. In front of them lay... The remains of Dirk. His shades had fallen and cracked, and his empty orange eyes rolled in their sockets. Blood had spilled everywhere, surrounding the body, on Dave and the troll's clothes. The scene had imprinted itself on the back of Jake's eyelids.  
"Uh, hey man." Dave said, quietly enough that Jake barely heard him. Jake managed a croak in response, his eyes locked onto Dirk's lifeless ones. "W... Was it heroic?" Jake asked, his voice dangerously low and calm. "We don't know. It takes a bit of time to determine the fate, and we just teleported here." Dave gestured around the hilly area. "His planet took a hit, half of it must be gone." Jake was looking at Dave. His seriousness seemed out of place for his character. If the planet was gone... Dirk didn't even have anywhere left. It seemed as if every planet in Dirk's wake was blown apart, flooded, set on fire, destroyed in some way or another. Almost like a curse.  
Jake moved past the silent troll with sad eyes and the other Strider, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Dirk's forehead. It was the second time he had kissed a corpse, specifically Dirk's. He looked at Dirk. Pale freckles exploded across the tip of his nose, his flaming eyes open and unseeing to the sky above. His hair was still tousled just so, exactly as Dirk liked it. Jake watched a drop of water land on Dirk's cheek and realized he was crying. Jake wiped his face and sniffed, cradling Dirk's body close for a moment. He would not allow himself to sob. Yet his body hunched over with pain, and sobs wracked through his body. Jake had not been able to save Dirk, he never had been able to. Jake couldn't save anyone. Not even himself.


End file.
